Were We Really That Drunk?
by Zio Uchiha
Summary: Davis and Yolei are both having really shitty days. They thought they would just drink the pain away and that would be the end of it, but fate had a different plan. In the aftermath of their one-night stand, will their already shaky friendship survive and is there even a hint of a romance? Implied Lemon, drinking, major cussing. Daiyako, and a few other couples mixed in.


_Hey everyone! If you didn't know FireFairy219 and I have this little writing challenge we do every month where we give each other a song or a scenario to write about. So for August she wanted me to do a story about Davis and Yolei. I know this is totally out of the norm for me in regards to the characters I'm writing about, so please bear with me. That being said I have the option of having this either be a one-shot or a short multi-chapter fic. I honestly don't know, which I'm going to pick, so I think I'm going to just write and if I get positive reviews I'll keep the option to continue it open. Anyways enjoy!_

I'm Not Nearly Drunk Enough

Davis' POV

As Veemon always said, "There were good days and there great days."

Well, today was just a shitty day. Absolutely fucking shitty. That's why I was walking to the bar.

To be fair, I went to the bar every night, just never at 3:30 during the day. I wasn't sure how I was going to explain this one to Mimi if I got caught. She had been on my case recently that I had become an alcoholic.

It's not like I was! I had explained it like a hundred times to her already! Alcoholics drank from morning to night, every day and had at least 10 drinks in a day.

I, on the other hand, limited myself to just 7 usually with 5 at night. And honestly the vodka I mixed with my morning coffee shouldn't count right? Like who can actually face down an entire day without some help in the morning? And a guy should be allowed a beer at lunch right?

Honestly, Mimi was just mad because I refused to incorporate her "healthy recipes" for my restaurant. I just wish she hadn't started telling everyone that I had a drinking problem. Ever since she had started Tai and Sora were keeping an eye on me, and when they couldn't they had someone else do it.

It made going to bars so much harder, to the point that there were nights when I just couldn't go. But who would actually be following me at 3:30 in the afternoon checking to see if I was headed to the bar?

As I walked through the door, I was surprised that the bar wasn't entirely empty. There were a couple of people already knocking back drinks.

Careful to avoid them, I purposely took a seat at the very end of the counter. Today was not a day that I needed to be dragged into some stupid sports argument.

I was here to drink the pain away, but in the end what would be worse the pain or the hangover?

I couldn't help but laugh at my own thought. Was it really even a question? With that I signaled to the bartender, and it all began.

At some point I must have put my head down because I woke up with head against the counter, while still clutching a now warm bottle of beer.

I tried lifting my head up and immediately knew that I had surpassed my normal drinking limits. If I even tried to leave my seat I was guaranteed to puke my guts out.

I pulled out my phone to check the time, and instantly regretted it, as the brightness was set to high. I crunched my eyes before opening them again and actually checking the time. It was 12:30 at night, and I had no idea what time I had passed out.

I slowly turned and took a look around. The bar was considerably more packed now than before, and I noticed quite a few women around now.

Luckily for my ears it wasn't karaoke night, but my ears did have the misfortune of having to hear the drunken ranting of some woman.

I swapped the half empty bottle for some water in an effort to sober up. I downed the first two glasses before I started sipping on the last glass. If I played my cards right, I could end the night with some action, but I had to be a bit more sober than I was. I waited about half and hour, and simply scoped the place out.

There was a blonde that caught my eye, and also a brunette. But both seemed to already be with someone else. I was just about to call it a night when a fight broke out.

"Lady, I think you've had enough to drink."

"NO! GIVE THAT BACK OR I'LL FUCKING CHOP YOUR BALLS OFF!"

I turned around incredulously to see what the hell was going on. When I saw what was happening my jaw just dropped.

Yolei Inoue was viciously yanking an entire bottle of vodka away from the bartender. Soon, some other men joined in trying to separate Yolei from the bottle.

"Miss, don't you think you've had too much?"

"Yeah ma'am, he's only trying to help."

"LET GO OF ME! AND GIVE ME THAT BACK!"

Two of the men grabbed her from behind, while the bartender was finally able to pry the bottle away from her. It just got worse from there as she started screaming and kicking. She got one of the guys straight in the balls, and he collapsed to the floor. When the other guy tried checking on him, Yolei turned and bit him!

The bartender was about to call the cops, so I decided it'd be best if I stepped in. I quickly went and stopped the bartender from making the phone call and then grabbed Yolei and picked her up over my shoulder.

I turned and apologized to the two, who had just been cheapshotted by Yolei, before I walked out of the bar.

In typical Yolei fashion, she had to create a scene even when I was trying to help her. She was punching my back and screaming all down the street.

"Yolei, shut up. It's like 2:00 at night. People are sleeping."

"PUT ME DOWN BASTARD!"

"Yolei, it's me Davis ok? Calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN ASSFACE!"

"I'll put you down, when you chill out."

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!" When it was clear I wasn't going to put her down she switched her approach up. "RAPE! HELP ME! HE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME! I'M A GOOD GIRL! I'M A VIRGIN I SWEAR!"

"Yolei can it! People are starting to look!" I said irritably. Sure enough the few people on the street were all starting to stare.

"HELP! RAPE!"

"If I get you another bottle will you shut the fuck up?" I asked finally.

"Bottle? WHERE'S MY DAMN BOTTLE?"

Ok enough was enough. I set her down.

"Alright whatever Yolei. I'm done helping you. I've got my own shit to deal with it."

And with that I walked away. I took maybe five steps when I heard something crash. I turned back to see that in her drunken state, Yolei had walked straight into a bunch of garbage cans. And to complicate things even more she had started crying.

God damn friendship.

I couldn't just leave her there. Everyone would flip shit at me if they found out I left her there like that.

I walked over to her, and knelt down beside her. I actually felt really bad, when I heard her soft sobs.

I had seen Yolei cry before, but this was different. There was something so uncontrollable about the way the tears fell. I could tell she was trying not to cry, but the tears and the sobs came in spite of her efforts to stop them. Just when it had seemed she'd won the battle, a soft moan would leave her lips and the tears would cascade down as hard as ever.

I put my hand on her shoulder and whispered:

"Hey, you ok? Come on, I'll get you home."

"Davis?" She whispered back.

"Yeah it's me. Here, let's get you up." I responded pulling her up.

"OW!" Yolei let out, collapsing back on the ground.

"What?"

"My ankle just hurt."

I took a look at it, and despite the lack of light I could see just from my soccer experience that it was sprained. As I was taking a look at it, I felt a cold drop of water hit the back of my neck and fall all the way down my back.

I looked up and a barrage of those cold drops hit my face.

"Great…" I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Yolei managed to croak.

"Your ankle's sprained, and it's going to rain." I responded. I took a deep breath, thinking what to do. Yolei couldn't walk far on her ankle and the rain was soon going start pouring down on us.

I took off my coat and wrapped around Yolei who was already starting to shiver, before I lifted her up again. This time I held her to my chest, before taking off again.

"Hey I'm going to take you to my house for now. It's much closer and we need to treat your ankle before we can go to your house."

Yolei simply nodded her head.

It was about a 15-minute walk to my apartment. And the rain just coming down harder and harder, the worst part being I wasn't even sober yet making the difficult task of carrying Yolei even harder.

Soon lightning began to strike, as I could tell from each of Yolei's whimpers every time she heard the crack of a thunder strike.

All said, it was a miserable 15-minute walk and by the time I reached my apartment I was soaked all the way down to my boxers. Fittingly, I also felt the full effect of my hangover headache when I got home.

With my head pounding, I quickly set Yolei down on the sofa in the living room and handed her an ice pack I grabbed from the freezer. Then, I grabbed some towels, so we could dry off.

Once we were dry and comfortable with a few blankets to warm us up, Yolei finally spoke:

"Do you have some beer? Or even better some hard liquor?"

I almost fell out of my seat. Was this girl serious right now?

"So I just carried you out of a bar, made sure you didn't get arrested, gave you my coat, carried you a mile in the rain, gave you a place to stay and instead of thanking me, you're asking me for booze?" I asked her incredulously.

"Well what's wrong with asking for something to drink? Seriously, you're a fucking terrible host." She snapped back.

"Yolei, shut up. You're still drunk." I responded, rubbing my temple.

"I am SO NOT DRUNK! Here, watch this!" She said throwing her head back, closing her eyes, and raising a finger to touch her nose. She managed to touch her left eye on the third try, after missing her face the first two times. "See! I told you I'm not drunk." She slurred.

"Yeah ok." I replied sarcastically.

"Beer!" She whined.

"Oh my god, fine! If I get you a beer, will you shut up?" I asked impatiently.

"Mmmhm." She said vigorously nodding her head.

"Ok, hold on a sec," I said walking over and grabbing a few beers from the fridge. I knew deep down that if she was going to be drinking more, than I needed some more just to deal with her. "Here." I said handing her one.

"Oh my god! Took you long enough!" She said twisting the cap off, and immediately going to work on it.

"Ok so I think it'll be better if you just spend the night here with the storm and all. Then, in the morning I'll call Ken and he can pick you up. In the mean time, you can take my bed and I'll just-" I stopped mid-sentence because Yolei had inexplicably started crying. "Yolei, what's wrong?" I asked, not knowing why she had another burst of tears.

"Don't-say-his-name." She managed to croak out in between sobs.

"Whose name?" I asked confused as hell.

When I didn't get a response, I thought back to what I said. The only person I mentioned by name was Ken. But why would that upset her so much? Those two were crazy about each other.

"Yolei, why were you at the bar tonight?"

She simply shook her head, unable to control the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Yolei, come on. You know you can tell me what's wrong." I said wrapping my arms around her. Sure, she and I didn't always get along, but she was still my friend and I cared about all of my friends, even if they were as annoying as Yolei usually was.

"W- we b-broke up." She stuttered out.

"What?" I asked, almost spitting out the beer that I had just drank.

"We broke up," She repeated, her voice stronger than before, as if saying it once made the second time easier. "It's over. Ken and I are done."

"Oh my god Yolei, I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked hugging her even closer.

"No, I'm fine really. I was just being stupid." She said wiping her eyes.

"You weren't being stupid!" I insisted. "It's only natural. You two had been going out for years."

"It just wasn't meant to be." She responded simply. "I just, I just didn't want to-" She trailed off hesitantly.

"You didn't want to what?" I prompted. Again she didn't reply, she just shook her head. "Come on, you can tell me whatever it is." I offered again.

"I just didn't want to be alone, Davis." She whispered looking me straight in the eye.

Suddenly, two things hit me. The first was that she said my name. She said my name for the first time in years. And then I noticed her eyes. She had ditched her glasses a year or two ago, but I had never actually taken the time to look at them.

Now, that I did I regretted not doing so before. Even though they were puffy and red, I could see a beautiful shade of brown. Then I looked at her whole face, despite her makeup being a mess because of the rain and her tears, she still looked beautiful.

What happened next, I would never in my life be able to explain. Looking back, I'd explain it on the alcohol.

I propped her chin up with my hand and then I leaned in and kissed her.

And she kissed back.

Soon, our tongues were dancing and one thing led to another, suddenly I was on top of her with my shirt off. Somewhere up to that point her shirt had made its way to the ground, along with both our pants.

One more time, I looked into her eyes and I stopped myself. This was wrong. She was my best friend's girlfriend. Ex, my internal devil was quick to remind me.

Noticing my hesitation, Yolei offered her own support.

"Davis, just do it. We won't remember this in the morning."

And then it happened.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up in the morning was that I felt something really warm next to me. Then I noticed my head was pounding. And finally when I actually opened my eyes, I saw that I was currently spooning Yolei on my couch. Oh, and we were both naked.

Wait, what the fuck?!

I couldn't help, but yell out, which led to Yolei rolling off the couch and falling to the ground. Unfortunately, it also woke her up.

"Where am-DAVIS! WHAT THE FUCK? WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING ANYTHING?" She screamed. Then to her horror, she realized that she was as naked as I was. "NO! DON'T LOOK AT ME YOU PERVERT!" She used one hand to cover her rather ample breasts and used the other hand to throw whatever she could reach at me.

"OW! YOLEI STOP! THAT REALLY HURTS!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT YOU PERVERT!"

"THIS IS MY HOUSE THOUGH! YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"Your house?" She said realization dawning upon her. "Oh god no. Please god, please tell me I wasn't that drunk."

"Apparently you were. Both of us." I added venomously. Sure a vagina was a vagina was a vagina, but seriously Yolei? I couldn't have been that desperate.

"Bathroom? Where's your bathroom?" She asked.

"First door on the right." I pointed.

While she was in the bathroom, I quickly put on some clothes. Normally, for the right woman I'd cook breakfast, but there was no chance in hell that was going to happen for Yolei. As far as I was concerned she was a fuck and chuck, just a one-night stand that happened because of too much booze.

As soon as she got out, she walked over and said:

"We are never speaking of this. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good, it's just one minute of my life that never happened."

"One minute?" I said indignantly, as Yolei limped away with a satisfied smirk. "Wait, why are you limping?" This time it was my turn to smirk as she turned around.

"Shut up! My ankle hurts, that's all." She said turning red.

"Yeah ok." I said as I opened the door for her.

She turned back after walking out.

"Never, Davis."

"Never." I answered before closing the door.

What the fuck had I been thinking? Seriously, Yolei? It looked like I was going to have to get drunk even earlier than yesterday.

_Ok, so first off I hope you all liked it! Secondly, REVIEW! Third, I know I said I wasn't sure if it was going to be a one-shot, but over the couple of days I wrote this I decided it'll be a few chapters. Not a big huge story though! FireFairy219, I hope there was enough banter for you! And I can honestly say this fic can go in a multitude of ways depending on your review! So weigh each word carefully!_


End file.
